


#25: Innocence

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [25]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom!Dan, Drabble, Ficmas, M/M, Pain Kink, Pastel/Punk, Teasing, pastel!dan, punk!phil, soft nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8994955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Prompt: Pastel!Dan were he is "innocent" to everyone at school but his boyfriend(daddy) punk!phil knows hes a cockwhore and cumslut and then Dan is being "innocent" in front of his friends and Phil takes Dan home and yeah u can pick what happens painkink plz





	

“Hey guys!” Dan says brightly, sliding into his seat at the lunch table. 

“Hey Dan,” PJ says. “Now, back to the topic at hand. Zoe, did you fuck him or not? I’m getting bored listening to all the lead-up and if you don’t bang I don’t want to hear the end.”

Immediately Dan blushes and hides his face in his sweater paws, and at the same time, Phil walks up. “What’s got Dan all blushy?” He asks, sitting down and wrapping one arm around Dan. PJ informs him that they were talking about sex, and Phil laughs, leaning in close to Dan’s ear. “This isn’t because you’re all innocent, is it? You started thinking about me and got hard.” He puts a hand in Dan’s lap and squeezes Dan’s erection, earning a soft squeak. “Let’s go home.” Then louder, Phil says, “I’m taking Dan home, he isn’t feeling well,” and promptly picks Dan up and carries him to his car. 

“Phil,” Dan complains, but makes no move to resist.

Phil drives them back to his house, and drags Dan inside. “Going to take good care of you. You like it when I spank you and pull your hair, don’t you baby?”

“Yes,” Dan moans when Phil does pull on his hair to bite hickeys into his throat.

Smirking, Phil leads him upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Xmas, my tumblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel, prompts are closed


End file.
